The Hunted
by JapanAnime
Summary: When Jake get Catch by Roes well he tell her that he loves her?


The Hunted

As the sun began to descent from the sky, Lisa, Jake, his grandfather, and Fu Dog were out looking for the Huntsgirl. As Lisa turned to glance at Jake she found a look of determination on his face. She knew in her heart that Jake loved this girl more than anything and he wasn't about to let anything in his way. Night slowly settled in when Jake decided to change his form. Lisa changed into a slightly large wolf. Jake was her friend and she had to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt or caught. Jake took to the air and flew ahead. Lisa knew that it would be several minutes before she caught up to him especially since Jake's grandfather and Fu Dog were with her. When she spotted him she increased her speed and noticed that something was happening. He was fighting with the Huntsgirl! By the time they all caught up to Jake, it was too late. The Huntsgirl caught him and quickly disappeared in the shadows. They all looked helpless, but Lisa knew what to do. They had to save him but she needed help.  
Lisa ran quickly back through the woods in her wolf form. As she neared Jake's home, she transformed back into a human. She got a few things that would be vital in saving Jake. Then she called Jake's friends. She knew that they would help her. They all banded together and took off to save Jake. As they got to the Huntsgirl's lair, they saw Jake tied up. Lisa decided to go first. If the girl caught her too at least Jake's friends could rescue him. Jake was about to confess his profound love to Rose when Lisa jumped out. Jake jerked his head toward the figure and smiled at her. "Lisa you came." Lisa smiled and winked her eye. "Of course and I'm not alone." They all came out and had their weapons pointed at Rose. And so the battle was about to begin.  
"LET JAKE GO NOW!" Lisa said in a thundering voice but before Lisa could take two steps toward Rose all of Jake's friends were caught. What sort of person was this girl. Lisa turned around with her eyes wide as two saucers. But Lisa underestimated them because one of Jake's friends was a fish who simply slipped away from the enemies and another was a big girl and I mean a big girl who just sat on them. Lisa went back and started to fight her enemies to save Jake. As she fought them, she forgot all about Jake. The Huntsgirl smiled and turned back to Jake. She took a very sharp tool to finish him out when Jake shouted towards her, "Rose, no!" She stopped and looked with curious eyes. "W-W-What did you just say?" The voice was so familiar, but she couldn't place it and how did this dragon know her name? Jake looked up at her with sadness in his eyes as well as his heart. "Before you kill me, I want you to see who I really am." Jake transformed back into a human and continued to look at her with hope that she would spare his life. Rose gasped and dropped the weapon she was holding. The American Dragon is really Jake! She was about to kill him! He showed her love and friendship and she was going to kill him! She set him free and disappeared before Jake could say anything to her. "Rose! Wait!" He looked down in sadness because he had probably lost her forever.  
Lisa and his friends had fought back and made their enemies run in fear. They ran up to Jake and congratulated him on getting rid of that horrible girl. But Lisa knew that Jake was hurting on the inside. She could tell it from the look in his eyes. She slipped away from his group of friends and headed back to woods.  
Lisa trotted around as a wolf as sun very slowly started to rise. She sniffed the ground and finally caught Rose's scent. She slowly walked up to her and found her crying. She shifted back into her human form, cautiously walked up to her, and quietly spoke. "Rose?" She turned from Lisa and continued crying. "Go away! Please...leave me alone." Lisa sighed and sat down next to her. "You think Jake hates you, don't you?" Rose lifted her head and turned toward Lisa. "Who are you and how do you know about Jake...the dragon?" Lisa smiled and looked at her. "Because I'm his friend and I know for a fact that Jake likes...no, loves you. I mean really loves you." Rose took out her weapon and backed away from Lisa. "You're lying! I almost killed him!" Lisa shook her head and felt no fear from Rose. "That doesn't matter to him. He loves you anyway." Meanwhile, Jake had followed Lisa and found her and Rose together. His heart stopped as he neared them. Rose's hand began to shake as she held her weapon. She dropped it on the ground and burst into tears. "I love Jake with all of my heart but after what I've done I know that he hates me." Lisa walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "There. There. I know for a fact that Jake doesn't hate you. In fact, he's probably feeling more pain than you're feeling right now." A few tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at Lisa. "I wish I could tell him how sorry I am." Lisa smiled and stepped aside. " I'm sure he will understand. Why don't you tell him?" Rose looked at Lisa with a puzzled face as she watched her leave. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She began to struggle when she heard the most heavenly voice say her name. "Rose." She turned around and saw Jake. She wrapped her arms him and quietly sobbed. She looked at him tears in her eyes as she tried to apologize. "J-Jake...I-I am..." He placed his finger on her lips as he warmly smiled at her. "Shhh. It's okay, Rose." Jake took his finger away from her lips and gently kissed her. Rose gently sighed, closed her eyes, and returned the kiss just as the rays of the golden sun hit the two lovers. They were so into each other that nothing else mattered and they really didn't care. They had each other and that was all the wanted and needed.


End file.
